Sidekicks Of Evil
by nyc2dragon
Summary: 88 and 89 go to a villain night club, and show off how tough they are. They meet two girls, they think are easy pray. What could possible go wrong? Sort of a sequal to Hellous Room Mates. A crossover with Avatar: The Last Airbender.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to American Dragon: Jake Long or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Those two shows are property of Disney and Nickelodeon.

For those that liked my American Dragon / Avatar crossover _Hellous Room Mates_ here is another crossover between the two shows. I guess you could call it a sequel to HRM , though the story is different from HRM

Sidekicks Of Evil

Two boys wearing masks that cover the top of their heads enter a club. They are wearing dark pants, dark shoes, and black t shirts that says "Bad men." They are also carrying with them staffs that they use as weapons. It was non other than former Huntsclan apprentices 88 and 89.

"Here we are Club Malo, the hangout of all of the top villains in the world" 89 said.

Club Malo was a popular hangout where many of the toughest villains of the world hung out. Some of the villains there included famous evil Dr. Drakken and his assistant super hero turned world famous villain Shego, half man half ghost Vlad Masters, and evil wizard Eli Pandarus, half man half monkey Money Fist, just to name few. (imagine any other villain you want in the background)

"Well now that we are here, we will show everyone what bad truly is. Whatja" 88 said.

88 and 89 did their version of martial arts when they bumped into two big guys that looked to be mobsters.

"Ooops sorry big guys" 88 said. The two mobsters gave the two boys, a dirty look.

"Nice mobsters, nice mobsters" 89 said, the two mobsters proceeded to throw 88 and 89 across the room.

* * *

Later in the evening, 88 and 89 were sitting at the bar so far the night has been wasteful, as the boys have been pushed around by most of the villains in the world. 

"These guys are lucky we are in a good mood tonight, or we will show them what true warriors can do" 88 said.

"Right 88 you guys are lucky" 89 said

88 bumped 89 signals to the other end of the bar, two girls were sitting there. One had dark hair, wearing mostly black, looking bored out of her mind. The other girl had brownish hair, was wearing pink, with a big smile on her face, acting like this was the most excited night of her night.

"Now is our chance to show everyone how bad we are. Let's show them that this place is not for little girls." 88 said.

"Right 88"

88 and 89 approached the two girls.

"Hi my name is 89 and this here is 88, as you can see we are two of the toughest warriors in the world. What are your names?"

The brownish hair girl wearing pink said, "My name is Ty Lee, this here is my friend Mai."

"Hey", the dark haired girl in black said.

"The lights are so pretty, maybe I should take that cute Water Tribe boy here on our date" Ty Lee said.

"Ty Lee first of all he is not your boyfriend, and besides he is our enemy. Just forget about him" Mai said.

88 pushed 89 aside to talk to him in confidence.

"Would you look at those two, the one in pink looked like she came out of the Prezzy Pants convention, and the one in black looks like she doesn't know kun fu. We can take these two easy" 88 said.

"Right 88 these two girls are going down. But how do you know what type of people to a Prezzy Pants convention?" 89 said.

"Forget that, let's teach these two girls a lesson" 88 said.

88 and 89 went back to talk to the girls. They have been humiliated all night, now was their chance to show off by intimidating, humiliating, and beating up these two girls. They were at the wrong place at the wrong time. This is like taking candy from a baby. Or so 88 and 89 thought, they have a knack of being wrong many times.

"What are a couple of girls like you doing in place like this?" 88 said.

"Yeah this place is for the toughest villains in the world. Two girls like you could get hurt in place like this" 89 said.

Mai and Ty Lee got off their chairs; all 4 of them were standing up.

"Is that a threat?" Mai asked.

"You guys should know we are the trusted assistants of the great Princess Azula" Ty Lee said.

"Excuse me did she just say they work for a Princess?" 88 said.

"Oh we're so scared, what are some of the bad things you done? Have tea parties?" 89 said, as he and 88 were laughing.

"Share some makeup tips?" 88 said.

"Okay you guys are want to fight us, okay but you will be sorry" Ty Lee said.

"We will be sorry." 88 and 89 said sarcastically as they both laughed uncontrolably.

"I think we will take our chances, fighting two sidekicks of a Princess" 88 said, as he and 89 went into a fighting stance with their Huntsstaffs.

"Bring it on sunshine and darkness" 88 said.

"Okay this will be short and boring" Mai said.

The club room cleared as everyone was ready to watch this duel between the 4. 88 and 89 were ready to show how tough they were by beating these two defenseless girls. How could they lose, they work for a princess for goodness sakes.

88 and 89 were fighting stance, when Mai throw knives at 88, he was expecting them, he ducked hoping to avoid them,

"Ahh, mama mama.

but a couple hit him in the stomach. Causing no serious damage but a couple of light cuts. But of course 88 threated as a bigger deal than it actual was.

"I am bleeding. Oh no mama mama" 88 yelled.

Meanwhile 89 charged Ty Lee, the girl in pink jabbed a few times, next thing he knew 89 couldn't move.

"I can't move 88 I can't move" 89 yelled.

88 and 89 both stood their on the ground defeated. Everyone in the club were laughing at them.

"That was boring, I thought we would find something interesting here. Oh well victory is boring" Mai said.

"I don't know it was kind of fun" Ty Lee said.

"To you everything is fun. We have to get back to our world anyway. Let's go to the universe portal Ty Lee" Mai said.

"Okay bye bye that was fun. We should do it again sometimes" Ty Lee said waving with a smile towards 88 and 89.

As soon as Mai and Ty Lee were out of ear shot.

"That is right you better run" 89 said.

"We took it easier on you, your lucky, better leave before we decide to unleash our Kun fu action" 88 said.

89 slowly started to regain his movement ability when he said "88".

"Yes 89".

"Maybe we should find a more safer career."

"I think your right ouch my spleen."

The End

**I hoped you enjoy this story. I thought the interaction between these 4 characters wrote itself. Please review**


End file.
